Laurens County, Georgia
Laurens County is a county located in the U.S. state of Georgia. As of the 2010 census, the population was 48,434. The county seat is Dublin. The county was founded on December 10, 1807, and named after Lieutenant Colonel John Laurens, an American soldier and statesman from South Carolina during the American Revolutionary War. Laurens County is part of the Dublin, Georgia Micropolitan Statistical Area. History Laurens County was formed on December 10, 1807, from portions of Wilkinson and Washington counties. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (1.4%) is water. It is the third-largest county in Georgia by land area and fourth-largest by total area. The majority of Laurens County is located in the Lower Oconee River sub-basin of the Altamaha River basin. The southwestern corner of the county, defined by a line that runs west from Chester through Rentz to U.S. Route 441, and then southeast toward Glenwood, is located in the Little Ocmulgee River sub-basin of the same Altamaha River basin. A small and narrow sliver of the eastern edge of the county, from east of Lovett to northeast of Rockledge, is located in the Ohoopee River sub-basin of the larger Altamaha River basin. Major highways * Interstate 16 * U.S. Route 80 * U.S. Route 319 * U.S. Route 441 * U.S. Route 441 Bypass (around Dublin) * State Route 19 * State Route 26 * State Route 29 * State Route 31 * State Route 46 * State Route 86 * State Route 117 * State Route 126 * State Route 199 * State Route 257 * State Route 278 * State Route 338 * State Route 404 (unsigned designation for I-16) Adjacent counties *Johnson County – northeast *Emanuel County – northeast *Treutlen County – east *Wheeler County – south *Dodge County – southwest *Bleckley County – west *Wilkinson County – northwest *Twiggs County – northwest Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 44,874 people, 17,083 households, and 12,180 families residing in the county. The population density was 55 people per square mile (21 per km2). There were 19,687 housing units at an average density of 24 per square mile (9 per km2). The racial makeup of the county was 63.44% White, 34.53% Black or African American, 0.20% Native American, 0.80% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 0.40% from other races, and 0.60% from two or more races. 1.18% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 17,083 households out of which 33.80% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 50.30% were married couples living together, 17.10% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.70% were non-families. 25.70% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.55 and the average family size was 3.06. In the county, the population was spread out with 26.80% under the age of 18, 9.10% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 13.30% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.40 males. The median income for a household in the county was $32,010, and the median income for a family was $38,586. Males had a median income of $29,412 versus $21,711 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,763. About 14.70% of families and 18.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 26.30% of those under age 18 and 18.90% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 48,434 people, 18,641 households, and 13,060 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 21,368 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 60.6% white, 35.8% black or African American, 1.0% Asian, 0.2% American Indian, 1.2% from other races, and 1.2% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 2.4% of the population. In terms of ancestry, 14.9% were American, 7.0% were English, and 6.0% were Irish. Of the 18,641 households, 35.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 46.8% were married couples living together, 18.4% had a female householder with no husband present, 29.9% were non-families, and 26.2% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 2.54 and the average family size was 3.05. The median age was 38.0 years. The median income for a household in the county was $38,280 and the median income for a family was $46,466. Males had a median income of $37,236 versus $27,406 for females. The per capita income for the county was $19,387. About 16.8% of families and 21.0% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.7% of those under age 18 and 19.9% of those age 65 or over. Notable people * Eugenia Tucker Fitzgerald, founder of the first woman's secret society established at a girls' college was born here. * Karl Slover, one of the oldest living Munchkins from Wizard of Oz (1939 film). * Demaryius Thomas, wide receiver for the Denver Broncos Communities Cities *Dublin *Dudley *East Dublin Towns *Allentown *Cadwell *Dexter *Montrose *Rentz Unincorporated communities *Cedar Grove *Garretta *Lovett *Nameless Condor, Georgia Brewton, Georgia Politics See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Laurens County, Georgia References Category:Counties of Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Laurens County, Georgia Category:1807 establishments in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Settlements established in 1807 Category:Dublin, Georgia micropolitan area